witch_craft_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaka Kagari
Ayaka Kagari is the "Princess" of Tougetsu academy and the most popular girl. She is the daughter of chairwoman of the school Kazane Kagari who is also happens to be head of "Work shop witches". She is the main female protagonist of the story Appearence Ayaka is shown to be most beautiful person in the school.She is easily taller than Honoka.Ayaka has green eyes an long black hair.She normally seen wearing her school uniform on most times.Her uniform consist of white blouse with blue tie and green coat and green skirt which covers her thigh. When she transforms to using Honoka 's power her hair turns to white and she wears green rob . Background At middle school Ayaka Kagari was very unintrested and helpless girl.She doesn't know how to interact in society until Touko Hio and Kanane Hozuki is appointed as caretakers.She has been constantly helped by Toko and Kanane.Eventhough she doesn't know how to interact she has been exceptional at whatever she has done.With her skill and beauty she has become a idol in middle school itself.She spent most of her time in library At one time some seniors due to jealousy came to bully her.She defeated them by raising their body tempreature and said to them there is only one person she will allow to touch her and he is not among you.After that she constantly went search for that person .She tried to improve her looks more by various methods for that person.After a long time she found Honoka Takamiya and his sister going home and said that she found what she is looking for. She asked her mother Kazane Kagari to take more prominent position in Tougetsu Academy and make Honoka and her in one class room so that she can protect him It is hinted that both Honoka and Ayaka met before but their memories were erased Personality Ayaka is the princess of Tougetsu academy,a title given to most popular person on school.The princess has power second only to chair woman of school.As a princess of school she has her on fan club and her own personel defence team comprised of her fans. She is expressionless most of time.According to Honoka it is very difficult ti distinguish whether Ayaka is serious or joking.She is very protective of Honoka and wishes him to lead a peaceful life.So she hides most of things from him.Whenever someone tries to harm Honoka she gets angry and threaten them or beat them with her power.According to Ayaka anyone who attacks Honoka is a tower witch and she shows no mercy regardless whoever they are.She easiy gets annoyed whenever Honoka ignore her or someone tries to keep them apart.She is willing to go any length to protect Honoka even making a partnership with medusa and fighting with her own mother. She is very powerful fire witch.She has very hard time understanding Honoka's feelings. Powers and Ablities Ayaka is a fire witch.She can manipulate and make fire the way she want.She is become even more powerful when she transforms and use the power from Honoka.She can also use broom for flying as normal witches do.She gets more power when Honoka kisses or something like that. As a normal student she is very inteligent and have top grades.She is the top student of academy and she is also very athletic than most of the people.Her atletic ablity in a such way that she can defeat a powerful tower witch using her physical strength without using magic She has merged her power with medusa's using apple of ignorance which allows to merge powers of witches.When they merged powers a snake is wrapped around her body.Even after this she is defeated by Kazane easily. Damage Transfer : By making a contract with Honoka she can use the power in Honoka by making her invincible.Any physical injuries can heal itself instantly.But in exchange she will receive any injury happens to Honoka.According to Chronoire Schwarz VI this technique can not possible unless they are close together or even if they are together a specific pattern will not allow them to use this power Relationships Honoka Takamiya Ayaka is very protective about Honoka and does wish him to lead peaceful life.She is very annoyed towards the people who interfere between the her Honoka.She will attack anyone who hurt Honoka and doesn't want to stay away from him.She plans to go to the same collage as Honoka.For that she makes him to study various subject.She is also the one who teaches Honoka about magic.She likes to tease Honoka sometimes.She has romantic feelings towards him.She will go any extent to protect Honoka even making a deal with Medusa.Later it is reveal that Kazane and Komachi decided that Ayaka wiibe the fiancee of Honoka. As it is shown Ayaka searched for Honoka over seventy schools and she does various things to improve her looks to show Honoka only.She will use any method to stay close to Honoka even using the power of princess to make Honoka the students council president and to make her self as vice president. Kazane Kagari Kazane is the mother of Ayaka.She is also the commander studio witches and chair woman of Tougetsu accademy.It is shown that it is Ayaka who asked Kazane to take more prominent rule in school so that she can be with Honoka.She is the one who assigned Toko and Kanane to take care of Ayaka.Due to reckless fighting nature Kazne often scolds Ayaka.But Kazane has great faith in Ayaka.She is the one who trained Ayaka Kasumi Takamiya Kasumi is Honoka's younger sister.Since Honoka giving attention to Ayaka Kasumi is vey jealous of her.They both as annoying to each other.They had a fight over Honoka which destroyed some buildings Medusa At first she was a enemy who is after Honoka.After her defeat in order to keep unsealing first seal from Kazane she hide Medusa and her five underlings in Honoka's house and merged her power with Medusa using 'apple of ignorance' Komachi Takamiya She is mother of Honoka who welcomed Ayaka to her family with pleasure.She also tried to make opportunities for Ayaka to spent time with Honoka. Kanane Hozuki Kanane and Tuko are the caretakers of Ayaka in middle school.They helped her to interact with society.She is almost like a manager to Ayaka in middle school.She is member of Ayaka Kagari personel defence team. Touko Hio Kanane and Tuko are the caretakers of Ayaka in middle school.They helped her to interact with society.She was the student council president until Honoka replaced her.After it she became vicevice president.She never questions Ayaka directly Plot Ayaka Kagari joined Tougetsu Academy so that she can protect Honoka Takamiya secretely.So by using her mothers power as chair woman of school she made sure that she and Honoka sit next to each other and have cleaning duty on same day.She also made sure that she will take same bus as Honoka.But one day Honoka gets attacked by Tanpopo Kuraishi she protects him using her power.Later she decides to protect Honoka openly. Next day onwards she starts to mingle with Honoka much to others chargin.Later Honoka again attacked by Tanpopo Kuraishi and she again saves him.Later when Tanpopo and her comrades transfers to her class,Honoka show concern over it so she goes to subdue them.During the attack Menowa Mei escapes and kidnaps Honoka .Menowa thretens Ayaka taking Honoka as hostage.When Menowa injures Honoka the damage is shown on Ayaka much to Menowa's astonishment.Ayaka defeats Menowa with her power.After that Honoka asks Ayaka to teach him magic. Quotes *''(To Honoka)I will protect you.Because Takamiya-kun is my princess.'' *''(To Honoka)Thereis no longer a need...to sneak around protect you from shadows.We are going home together''. *''(To Honoka)My mission is protect you.Because you are my master. *(To Honoka)If you fall in to their hands disaster would befall this world.To be blunt you are the tool by which humanitu will be destroyed'' Trivia References Witch craft works manga Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Workshop Witch Category:Female